helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Aa Susukino / Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu
|type = Single |album = |artist = S/mileage |released = August 20, 2014 September 20, 2014 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2014 |length = 17:12 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Mystery Night! / Eighteen Emotion 16th single (2014) |Next = SMILE FANTASY! (2014) }} Aa Susukino / Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu (嗚呼 すすきの/地球は今日も愛を育む; Ah, Susukino / The Earth is Raising Love Today Too) is S/mileage's 17th major single, and their last major single released under their original name. It was released on August 20, 2014 in six editions: two regular and four limited. The first press of the regular editions comes with a random trading card of seven kinds depending on the jackets (14 in total). The limited editions come with an event lottery serial number card. Tracklist CD Regular Edition A; Limited Editions A & C #Aa Susukino #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu #Aa Susukino (Instrumental) #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu (Instrumental) Regular Edition B; Limited Editions B & D #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu #Aa Susukino #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu (Instrumental) #Aa Susukino (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD Limited Edition A #Aa Susukino (Music Video) Limited Edition B #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu (Music Video) Limited Edition C #Aa Susukino (Dance Shot Ver.) #Aa Susukino (Jacket and MV Making Off & Off-Shot Footage) Limited Edition D #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu (Dance Shot Ver.) #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu (Jacket and MV Making Off & Off-Shot Footage) Event V "Aa Susukino" #Aa Susukino (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Aa Susukino (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Aa Susukino (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Aa Susukino (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Aa Susukino (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Aa Susukino (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) Event V "Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu" #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi Single Information All lyrics and composition: Tsunku ;Aa Susukino *Arrangement, Keyboards & Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Fukuda Kanon ;Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu *Arrangement & Programming: MEG.ME *Chorus: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, MEG.ME Promotion Release Events= *September 7, 2014: Shinjuku (Handshake, Mini-Live) *September 23, 2014: Shinjuku (Handshake, Mini-Live) *October 18, 2014: Osaka (Handshake, Mini-Live) *October 19, 2014: Nagoya (Handshake, Mini-Live) |-|Television Appearances= *2014.08.02 Tokyo Idol Festival 2014 *2014.08.14 The Girls Live *2014.08.21 The Girls Live *2014.10.13 The Girls Live Concert Performances ;Aa Susukino *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ ;Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ *S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ Trivia *"Aa Susukino" is a sad song about regrets.Nakanishi Kana. "Kana ②Everyone's is a little bit....". smileage english (@namasma_eng) via Twitter. 2014-07-13. Chart Performances Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 29,528 Other Charts Rankings Additional Videos スマイレージ『嗚呼 すすきの』 (S mileage Oh Susukino ) (Dance Shot Ver.) File:スマイレージ『地球は今日も愛を育む』 (S mileage Earth helps grow love again today ) (Dance Shot Ver.) References External Links *Discography: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net *Oricon Listings: Regular Edition A, Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, Limited C, Limited D *Announcement *Event V announcement *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Aa Susukino, Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu ja:嗚呼 すすきの/地球は今日も愛を育む Category:ANGERME Singles Category:2014 Singles Category:Double A-Side Single Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2014 DVDs Category:S/mileage DVDs Category:2014 Event Vs